


Quiet

by kookieRidingtae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Large Cock, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: Mingyu rides Wonwoo before class starts.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a cheolgyu fic i read a few days ago
> 
> (just editing this trash as of rn and prolly more in the future; 27 dec don'tmindme)

"Come on, Gyu. I'm so horny. I've got to be inside you, pretty please baby?"

Mingyu stands there pouting, his ass was sore from being banged against the wall yesterday by the same person who was now claiming he was horny again even though Mingyu had given him a blowjob barely 5 hours ago.

He whines, foot stomping on the ground as he thinks about the offer for a few seconds before he nods with a teasing smile. "Okay," he says, chuckling a bit at the older's surprised face, "but we do it on my way, the way _I_ want so you don't end up destroying my ass like you've almost done this whole week. Shouldn't we switch now and then? Someday I'm going to end up in the hospital cause my ass is gonna be too loose-"

"Yeah, no."

Mingyu shrugs. "At least I tried."

"Hurry, we don't got much time, I've got an English test after this. Don't worry I don't need to study, just- get your ass here."

Wonwoo tugs on Mingyu's arm making him stumble onto the older boy's chest as said boy snakes his arm around the tallers waist, Mingyu squeaks, not expecting the hand groping his butt. He leans down and slants his lips on Wonwoo's.

Their tongues wrap around each other, both fighting for dominance while licking, biting and sucking on each other's lips. Mingyu starts walking and Wonwoo inches backwards until he feels his back hit the wall behind him, breaking away from the kiss he slides down the wall and sits on the cold floor with his legs spread.

He pats his thigh and waits for Mingyu to seat himself and resume the make out session. Mingyu pants in between the kisses, the older's hands under his shirt left a tingling sensation everytime his long, slender and cold fingers made contact with Mingyu's warm smooth skin.

Mingyu loves it when Wonwoo feels him up whether he did so roughly it left bruises behind or like now with his elegant fingers teasingly running up and down Mingyu's lower back, threatening to slip under his pants by pulling on the waistband of the younger's visible boxers but not taking that one step that would lead him to the flesh of Mingyu's ass being in his hand.

The younger rocks his hips, rubbing his bottom over Wonwoo's hardening, covered ock. Wonwoo grunts, he brings a down to Mingyu's butt and delivers a harsh slap to the right cheek, massaging it the second after.

Mingyu's back arches and his head falls back, mouth opening to release a loud moan that has Wonwoo hissing.

"Shit, babe I love your moans, but, holy shit they're loud. Try to be little bit quiet or else someone might hear and cockblock us, worst case scenario, it's a teacher."

Mingyu nods, cheeks covered in a sprinkle of a soft red color and a hand covering his mouth, Wonwoo chuckles and leans into the crook of Mingyu's neck where he presses a few wet kisses to the red skin caused by Mingyu's blushing.

"Shit, you're so hot." Wonwoo shoves three fingers inside Mingyu's mouth and mutters for him to suck.

After his finger are slick with Mingyu's spit Wonwoo stuffs his hand down Mingyu's pants and takes a handful of Mingyu's buttcheek, his fingers hover over Mingyu's puckered hole and finds that it was already slightly loose and wet.

He leans back from his head being buried in Mingyu's neck to look him in the eyes, "Did you-"

Mingyu's heated face from earlier hasn't gone down, in fact it go even more red from the question. "I- um, I was just....I really liked yesterday and....I might have played with myself like before you came to me and-"

He gets cut off by Wonwoo's lips crashing into his and two fingers entering his hole, he closes his eyes and leans into the older boy,wrapping his arms around his neck and moving himself on the fingers inside him.

Wonwoo pulls back and continues the kisses on his jaw, going further and further down his neck where he pulls down on the collar of Mingyu's shirt to get more access of the golden skin hidden beneath the clothe.

Mingyu releases low whimpers, the tip of the older's fingers were stabbing into his prostate making shivers run down his spine and his whole body shakes from the intense pleasure.

"I can't- down with the pants, Gyu. Shit-" Wonwoo groans out not being able to continue fingering the younger without imagining it was his cock instead of his fingers that was being squeezed between the tight, warm velvety walls and feeling like he's going to cream his pants from an imagination.

The younger complies, standing up he zips down the zipper of his pants and steps out of them without a care, he teases the older by pulling his boxers down, just below the crease of his ass before he pulls them back up with a giggle following after seeing the older's frustration.

Wonwoo had already taken out his cock from where it was caged under his jeans and underwear, suffocating, now it was released and ready to bury itself deep inside Mingyu's hole. Mingyu stops himself from drooling, the huge urge to have Wonwoo's cock shoved down his throat was concerning but Mingyu has always been whipped for Wonwoo and has loved his cock ever since they got together so he doesn't associate it with the 'bad thing' category.

He brings a fist down to his member and starts giving it a few strokes at which Mingyu whines at, wanting to be the one who does it to him. Wonwoo looks at him with an eyebrow raised, the younger slowly inches closer to him before going back to his previous position except unlike before there was now an angry red,rock hard cock aligned to the entrance of his well stretched hole, eager to plunge into that tight heat and pump the insides full with cum.

Wonwoo grabs hold of his own cock and teases Mingyu's clenching hole with the tip of it.

"Wonwoo, I swear to god if you don't-"

His complaints die down in his throat as he finally, _finally_ gets filled to the brim. Wonwoo's dick doesn't seem to end as Mingyu finds himself sinking down on the meat for an eternity and when he does stop, ass flush against Wonwoo's hips and hole clenching around the older's impressive girth, he feels impossibly full and can see a tiny bump form in his lower stomach.

They both have their eyes set on where Wonwoo's cock ends inside Mingyu, Wonwoo presses against the bump and gets surprised by Mingyu's high pitched moan, the younger's back arches and he clenches around Wonwoo's dick.

Wonwoo curses under his breath, he brings a hand behind Mingyu and feels around where the younger's rim was stretched out around his cock. "Hm, you like that,baby?" 

Mingyu nods as he starts bouncing on the older's cock settled deep inside him, he rolls his hips and starts slowing down, deciding to tease the raven head.

Wonwoo pants, he grips both of Mingyu's asscheeks and helps him moves up and down. The feeling of his cock dragging against the walls of the brown haired boy's warm heat was overwhelming, the younger clenching around him every second didn't help with Wonwoo's struggle to keep himself from cumming too early.

Showing the same difficulty with keeping his breathing in check and on the brink of losing his sanith, Mingyu bounces up and down the hard girth, his hands gripping Wonwoo's shoulders so tightly the older felt a tingle of pain. He releases low moans as the head of the cock slams right into his prostate and from that moment onward staying quiet had become a challenge Mingyu wasn't sure he was capable of winning, Wonwoo didn't shush him either, too observed in the striking pleasure that shot up his body everytime the younger's sweet cunt clenched around him.

"'M close, hyung-"

Wonwoo exhales, the breath coming out short, and starts roughly thrusting up, feeling his release come to him earlier knowing that the younger too was about to come. He brings his hand down between them and takes hold of Mingyu's red leaking cock.

He feels him shake on top of him and looks up, Mingyu's face was flushed and had tears running down his cheeks and into the corner of his lips, Wonwoo leans in and catches his lips between his own, tasting the salty tears and the drool threatening to drop down his chin.

Taking Mingyu's bottom lip into his mouth Wonwoo sucks on the flesh while listening to the younger's cries as his cock brutally rams into his prostate and probably making it swollen and sensitive. But Wonwoo does not worry because he knows that Mingyu likes it like this, when he feels so much pleasure and gets drunk on the feeling he starts to lose himself, when Wonwoo fucks him hard and sensual, and when he knows that any moment now someone could walk into the abandoned hallway that even though no one goes this way there was still a possibility that anyone could turn that corner and see Mingyu riding on Wonwoo's cock like a slut thirsty for any dick to bury itself deep inside his hole.

"Shi- bout to cum, Wonwoo...haaah, sto- hyung, gonna cum, gonna cum-" 

Before Mingyu could finish his rambling his twitching cock spurts out white streaks of hot cum that coats Wonwoo's hand and the older quickly laps up the delicious substance before lip locking with Mingyu again.

Not long after, Wonwoo is releasing his load while driving into Mingyu so deeply the younger feels his stomach swell the slightest bit up with Wonwoo's cum and god did Mingyu feel so full. Having come down from his orgasm Mingyu sits there limp as he waits for Wonwoo to just- stop cumming! Jesus how much cum does he have in there?

"Ngh! Are you done-" Mingyu is taken by surprise as Wonwoo wraps his arm around Mingyu's waist and pulls him closer to his chest, Wonwoo's cock had gone limp inside him and Mingyu felt how the cum splashed around against his walls. For a moment all that was heard was the sound of the two of them trying to catch their breaths.

Wonwoo looks at him smirking, "Look at you being such a good boy and keeping my dick nice and warm for me, shit baby, you should do it often. Anyway, shall we continue this somewhere actually comfortable?"

The younger's eye brows furrow, he opens his mouth to speak but Wonwoo's next words has him widening his eyes.

"Let's skip, wanna fuck you more. Want to hear you scream my name, Gyu." He lifts him up by his hips and plugs three of his fingers in once his soft cock leaves the warmth of Mingyu's stretched out hole to stop the cum from flowing out.

He plants a soft kiss by the corner of his lips and stares into his eyes, "Think you can keep this in until we arrive at my house?"

Mingyu nods, smiling. Every day was an adventure with Wonwoo by his side and Mingyu did not want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a bit longer cuz i had written it a bit more detailed but- then.....i accidentally hit the back button while intending to save....yeh, rest is history and i just lost all will to continue writing it but then i gathered my strength and was like 'it's okay, it happens'
> 
> (omg i am sooo salty about it, it was so good i was rlly proud of my writing and then it just did that to me like eknejd why)


End file.
